Addiction
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Ryro. He left an itch that lead to a powerful addiction. Post X2.


* * *

A/N: This is me bored.

Disclaimer note: I don't own anything.

Summary: He left an itch that lead to a powerful addiction. Post X2. **Lyrics** _Thoughts_

* * *

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

It was never like this before. It never left this…itch. Ever since I absorbed John Allerdyce I needed more. He's like heroine. Yeah, little Rogue once did some heroine. But that was once and it didn't stick. But he did. He's under my skin, I want to cut him out. I want to cut my skin off. I mean why him? I've rationalised this with the professor. He has a theory. Logan's healing power just heals. Magneto made me absorbed me by force and Bobby's mutation is…cold. But Pyro, it's the flame. Apparently my want to absorb him mixed with the fact that he doesn't mind my absorbing released certain pheromones. Which I absorbed which caused an addiction. So now I need Pyro as much as I need oxygen. My body goes into shivers and I go cuckoo if I don't.

But it's Pyro. You know the asshole who left and is now with the bad guys. The guy who smirks at me evilly and calls me pathetic. But still I need him. I even broke up with Bobby because his cold aura makes me throw up. It's like PMS twenty four- seven. I feel like my life won't go on until my next high. I take fucking ice baths to try and mull the pain. I never go near his room. It just increases the addiction. Shit the room temperature just dropped. I look up and noticed Bobby has entered. My room is a separate med lab wing that was built for terminal patients. It has white padded and had a simple white bed and silver medical cupboards. I just lounge on the bed usually until lights out when they bring out the restraints. Bobby was regarding me slowly. I looked in the mirror. My hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and I wore black sweat pants, a white t-shirt and red satin opera gloves. I looked back at Bobby, anger rising. Did I mention I have a temper?

'What I'm not pretty like Kitty?'

He sighed. Seriously like sighed as if I'm such a two year old.

'Rogue, Logan wants you to meet him on the bench outside.'

'I don't go out into the sun!'

'Logan said…'

_Hurt him. He__'s an ice prick Rogue._

'You know I really want to take your power and freeze your balls off. But then again you'd have to actually first grow a pair.'

Bobby's mouth fell open. Then his jaw clenched and he ran out. I felt bad but that emotion was overtaken by need. My skin suddenly didn't feel like my own. I screamed.

**It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

I kept screaming. I heard someone come in and go out. I ran to the cupboards and pulled out a scalpel. I tried to peel the skin exposed by my elbow. I cut and hissed at the pain. Suddenly memories of fire and pain filled my head. My blood felt like it was cooling at suddenly all the warmth was sucked from the world. I need him, where was he. Suddenly the scalpel was grabbed from my hand and someone placed their hands on my shoulders. I looked at Logan and saw fear in his eyes.

'What the fuck do you want?' I snarled.

Logan closed his eyes. Probably debating why putting his claws through me is not a good idea, and then looked at me again. Storm came in and picked up some bandages. I held out my arm as she carefully bandaged the wound. Next the professor came in.

'Rogue?'

'I feel sick.'

'Lay down.'

I complied. Storm buzzed around me, looking at screens and taking notes. She was the doctor since Jean was gone. Some guy named Hank McCoy trained her. I looked at Logan who looked concerned. He'd been gone for awhile but the professor called him when I got worse. He couldn't heal me because the professor was worried my addiction might switch to him. It was something I was going to have to sweat out.

'Well?' says Logan to Storm.

She shakes her head in disbelief at her notes.

'Her blood temperature is low, dangerously low. Her heart rate is slow, her core temperature is below average. Professor…'

'I know Storm.'

He turned to me.

'You need to reject him.'

I opened my mouth but suddenly my lungs hurt. I clasped at them.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me**  
**In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

Suddenly everything went dark. Then he's in front of me. I want to call out but nothing comes from my mouth. I look at my hands. I'm transparent. Weird. But he's there and strong. Fire surrounds him. I take a step closer but then he steps away. I take another step and he steps back. I run and he moves further and further away.

I need him. I really need him. I need him to finish what he started. Half absorption, that's what I call it. My body needs to finish what it started. I convince myself that I need one more touch. But I hate myself for being so weak and needing him so much. Suddenly there's a thump at my chest. Wind is knocked into me and I open my eyes. I look up and see Storm panting, paddles in her hand. Logan stares at me before giving me a hug. He holds me so tight.

'Thought I lost you…you have to fight him.'

'Child, don't let John do this to you.'

'It's not John it's Pyro. Pyro is doing this, John didn't have the strength but Pyro…'

Pyro is flame. Pyro the word that echoes through my entire being. My body cries for Pyro's skin. I need him. Want him. I need that skin. Like flames, like bliss. Like pure, unadulterated pleasure. It's like better than an orgasm. It blasts through my body. That's all I feel. When my skin tingles it's whispering Pyro. It's…

'Not you.' whispers the professor.

'Not me.' I repeat.

'Don't let it control you.'(1)

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone**

Torture? You don't know the fucking meaning. Logan dragged me into the danger room. Then he created a simulated version of Pyro. Then went to sit his ass into the control room. It was torture. Every time I reached for Pyro, someone or a simulation would appear and strike. That's Logan, Mr sensitivity. Not! I grunt in frustration and my hand shoots out. Pyro stays still but someone grabs my hand and twists it.

'Just one touch Logan. Please.'

'No.' comes his gruff voice

'I can't do this. He's haunting me.'

'I know kid.'

I hear a chuckling in the back of my head. I feel heavy and then I threw up. I recoil as I see blood.

'End simulation.'

Pyro disappears. I shiver. Logan appears a few minutes later. He picks me up carefully. I clutch at his shirt. I feel so small. I know why he's still here. We lost Jean. They don't want to loose me too. He takes me back to my "room" and lays me on the bed. I curl into the foetal position and cry. I close my eye's hoping I can get some sleep.

**  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now**

I have no idea where I am. It's dark and there's fire everywhere. Is this my mind?

_His psyche__'s is strong. That's why._

I whip around. Magneto walks out slowly. Then comes, Logan, Bobby and Cody.

'Why's he doing this?' I whisper.

_He__'s a little possessive. _Muttered Cody.

_Try high strung._

The flames roared and lashed at Bobby who disappeared. I blinked but the other psyches didn't seem phased.

_Charles could have avoided this._

Cody looked at Magneto, rolled his eyes then waved to me before disappearing. I turn to Logan confused.

_Trust me kid we__'ve all heard this before. Magneto's dumb theory._

_I find it ignorant that you see it so humorous. My dear, you fail to notice that he is merely…protective over you. He knows you can be better. He has always believed that you should use your mutation. That you shouldn't cover up._

'So do you but you don't see me craving metal.'

_Fire and metal aren__'t the same._

'Spare me the speech. Fire is passion, I know. But I also know you play with fire you get burned.'

_Is that why you chose Robert over him?_

'I did not chose Bobby….'

_Face it you gave up the fireball for the pretty ice rose._

'Been going through my memories?'

Magneto shrugged and Logan growled. Stepping forward he came and put a arm around me. He gestured towards the flame.

_He has. We just have to watch._

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
**

'ROGUE!'

I gasp as I jerk back into reality. I shiver then something covers me. I look up and smile at Logan. He doesn't look at me but rubs my arms through the blanket. I look in the room. It's only Bobby and Logan here. My skin seems to crawl as I stare into Bobby's cold blue eyes.

'Get out.'

'No. You need help Rogue.'

'I don't need help. I need PYRO!'

'Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?'

'Bobby, since when have I given a fuck about how you feel? Besides why are you so selfish? I'm suffering here and all you can think about is you!

'I'm trying to understand Rogue but you're making it difficult.'

'I'm sorry. I had no idea you were in such pain. Shivers, fainting…wait that's me? What are your _pains_ ice dick?'

I think I went to far or Bobby has hay fever. Either way he's tearing up and I'm strangely enjoying it. I get it, if I use John's psyche it comes close to the addiction. Though that doesn't make it a good thing. Logan holds me tighter, I think he's restraining me, and Bobby flees from the room. Well, if he can't take the heat. No focus. Hah! Focus, funny Rogue. All you have on your brain is Pyro, Pyro, Pyro. It's like a cat in heat except it's not sex that I want. Although what I want is skin. One particular type of flame induced skin. Oh sweet release.

'Kid, Look at your eyes.'

I frown then walk over to the mirror, keeping the blanket around my shoulder. Holy Shit! My eyes are the exact shade of Pyro's. They even include a maniacal glint. No. I close my eye's. One, two, three. Open. Fuck! Who am I? Where is Rogue.

'Logan, it won't go away.'

'The professor has a solution, or at least he thinks so.'

'Yeah?'

'But you have to stay calm.'

'Calm.'

'Good. I have to go help Storm with something. Remember who you are, Marie.'

He leaves and I frown. Who's Marie?

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this**

Marie. Marie. Nope, according to Pyro he doesn't know a Marie. Wait. No. No. This can't be happening. The professor wheels in, concern on his face.

'Marie. It's my name.'

He nods.

'I forgot because he didn't know it. He…'

My skin is heating up and I feel excited. I smile and turn to the professor.

'He's here.'

'I asked him to come.'

My smile drops and I back away.

'I'll hurt him.'

'You won't touch him. He's here to help you with the 'Pyro' personae. He knows better than anyone how to tame the fire within.'

I nod to show I understand. I move to the opposite of the room, my back pressed against the wall.

'I'll be just outside.'

The professor moves out and then he walks in. Pyro. Instinct kicks in and I have a urge to rush over and grab skin. Though I bite my lip. I restrain myself. He goes over to my bed and sits down facing me. I try to meld further into the wall. He looks tired and sad. His hair is blonde now, also he's more skinny.

'You need to fight this.' he whispers.

His voice is so angelic. My hands twitch at my side.

'I don't know how.' I admit.

'Force it back. You just have to learn to live without it.'

'Can you?'

'The flame is part of my mutation. I live with it.'

'Taking traits of others is my mutation.'

'Concentrate. I'm no mind expert but can't you just lock it away?'

'It doesn't like being locked away. That's why it lashes out at my body. Every time it feels me or the professor try to put it away it drags me under.'

'You need to quit.'

'Let me touch you.'

'The professor said…'

'Please Johnny. Just once more. I'll get better. I'll handle it. You won't have to see me again. Just one little touch.'

I feel tears sting my eyes. He sighs then stands closer to me. He reaches a hand to my face. I push it away and grab the front of his hoodie, crushing his lips to mine. He tries to pull away as my powers kick in but then soon his hands are on my waist and he's pulling me closer. It feels like fire. My hands explore his body, unfortunately I have gloves on. His hands go under my t-shirt and press to my bare skin. I want this and apparently so does he. But soon his faltering.

'Rogue, you're killing him!'

I gasp for air and throw him off me. He's on the floor shaking. I step further away as Logan and Storm rush into the room. They put him on the bed and Storm begins strapping things onto him. Soon she puts a breathing mask on and checks his vitals.

'He's okay.' she whispers.

I need to get out of this room. I run out and someone runs after me. I stop and turn and jump into Logan's arms.

'Help me.'

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

I wake up three days later. The professor decided to take a risk. He put me under sedation and then got to work. He put all my psyche's away under lock and key. Pyro put up a fight, it ended in me almost dying and the professor having one hell of a headache. Now, I'm working on control. John is still here. I have no idea why, he woke up before me. Shouldn't he be running back to Magneto. Then blow some more stuff up. I'm now in my old room. Since I'm not crazy anymore I can be with normal people again.

'Rogue?'

I look up and my mouth drops.

'John, what are doing here?'

'I heard you got better.'

'Yeah, nothing big.'

'You almost died.'

'You too.'

'No, you wouldn't kill me, but I…'

'You didn't kill me either.'

'Pyro is apart of me.'

'A part which you control. I couldn't control it.'

He nodded and the sat in silence for awhile.

'It's lonely up here now.'

I tapped my temple and laughed. He smirked and shook his head.

'That's why you make friends with other people.'

'Other people can be annoying.' I mutter.

'Ouch.'

'I don't mean you. I like you. But we can't be friends.'

'Why not?'

'You're on the wrong side. No, you're on the side Pyro wants you to be.'

'It not a life time membership. Of course I can't leave right now.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just in a couple of years, if we pass each other by, give me a chance.'

'Wait for you?'

'Yeah, wait for me.'

* * *

(A/N: The end…Ha! I'm not that cruel.) Read on.

Three years later. None of that nonsense X3. Well, Jean is back. No-one died. The cure exists but who needs that crap. Powers are too cool!

* * *

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Yeah, they were still there. Bobby kissing Lorna. Poor Kitty. And it was Christmas for goodness sake. I rolled my eyes and turned away. At least this Christmas I didn't get the usual assortment of gloves. Since I gained control I got normal presents. Do you know what it's like sitting on Christmas with hundred of thin boxes. You start praying you don't get the same pair twice. Kitty once spiced things up and bought my socks. I cried with happiness. The next year I cried in frustration when people gave me gloves with matching socks. But this year it was chocolate and clothes. Also a silver necklace with a single ruby which I wore on my neck. It was from a secret admirer who asked me to meet him on the bench under the oak tree.

Snow fell lightly and I cursed the weather. Not that I cared I still wore shorts and a tank top. I gained control a few months ago. The professor and I found out it was easy to work on control my powers when there were no psyche's. I tested it on animals since they didn't really have thoughts. Goldfish were fun. Three second memory is hilarious. I got myself on camera. I can laugh at myself but if anyone laughs at me I punch them. Then after none of the animals went limp in my hands I ran up to Logan and pressed my hands to his cheeks. He was stunned then smiled and kissed my forehead. He comes and goes. Yep, there's still the Jean/Scott/ Logan triangle. Makes good drama.

'Isn't it a little cold for that outfit?'

'It matches my necklace.'

'I see, very sexy. Who bought it for you?'

'A secret admirer.'

'Hm. Well, strange, I bought my girlfriend one like that for Christmas.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

I turn to look at him. He's sitting next to me on the bench enjoying the snow. I lean over and kiss him. He kisses me back then pulls away and leans back again. He stretches an arm out and I move closer putting my arms around him. After a battle at Alcatraz John came back to the x-men. We had to stay away from each other so that I didn't go back to addiction phase. Then I gained control and as I'm on the way to my room after talking to Logan, I'm knocked over, a body is on top of mine and then his lips are on mine. When we resurfaced for air he asked me out. Yeah, I know John asking me out is a shocker to me too. We've been dating ever since.

'Thanks for the necklace John. It's beautiful.'

'Your welcome, Marie.'

'You wanna go inside?'

'You cold?'

'Freezing.'

I smile and stood. He stood up, stretched and took my hand. We heard a hiss and next thing Kitty phased out of the inside and was outside. She looked around then her eyes caught sight of Bobby. She glared then marched over there.

'On second thought maybe we should stay.' he whispered.

I sighed and pulled him along.

'Come on, let's not get involved.'

I pulled him along and he followed me reluctantly. I walked up the stairs towards the teachers wings. We shared a room because come on, it's no use denying that now that I have control I have sex with John. Logan didn't like it but agreed as long as our room wasn't near his. Sensitive hearing. Anyway, John goes to the window and I close the door. I goes to the wardrobe and pull out a hoody. I am a little cold.

'Marie?'

'Yeah sugar?'

'Do you still get the urge? To absorb me.'

'No.'

'So being with me…'

'Is because I want to be with you. Not because of my previous addiction. Besides that addiction was partly because I had deep feelings for you. Although I'm still addicted to you. But in a different way.'

He glanced over at me and I winked seductively. He smirked and shook his head.

'Tonight baby. We have lunch in an hour.'

'So, we can get a lot done in an hour.'

'I know, but…'

'Okay, okay. But your all mine tonight.'

'Marie, I love you.'

My heart increased in speed. I turned to face him and smiled. I rushed over and flung my arms around him.

'I love you too.' I whispered.

He smiled and then leaned in to kiss me gently. Then he turned back to the window and his smirk grew. I wrapped an arm around his waist and looked out the window. Bobby was curled on the ground and Kitty and Lorna were tussling on the floor.

'What?' I asked

'Kitty kicked Bobby in the balls.'

'Hm. So he does have some.'

* * *

Done! Yay. What? You want more Ryro? I have to other ryro stories that are still running. They need some love.  
(1) From X3- Professor to Jean.


End file.
